l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Oracle of Water
The Dark Oracle of Water was the dark mirror of the Oracle of Water in Rokugan. Demeanor The Dark Oracle of Water was the most accessible of the Dark Oracles, an insidious creature whose cruelty known no bounds or limits. It manifested itself as a body of water so stagnant and poisonous that it took the color of obsidian. Those who seek the Dark Oracle of Water's favor might immerse themselves within this foul pool, should they be able to locate it. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 124 Sea of Shadows The Dark Oracle of Water was believed to manifest itself in the Sea of Shadows. Survivors recounted the feeling of an ominous intelligence guiding and shaping the creatures and weather around them, as if toying with them before savoring their moment of destruction. 12th century Elemental Terrors The Dark Oracles created the Elemental Terrors in 1126, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 and made the Womb of Terror, a dead volcano near the Festering Pit of Fu Leng, their home. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 119 The nezumi Te'tik'kir of the Crippled Bone Tribe visited the Oracles and bargained with them. The Oracles betrayed him and unleashed the Terrors against his Tribe, which was nearly destroyed in 1127. The Dark Oracle of Earth was killed by Te'tik'kir. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Elemental Nemuranai This year the Oracles of Light decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, bringing together Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, p. 34 The Dark Oracles sent the Terrors across Rokugan to seize the blessed nemuranai, but in every attempt they were defeated. Time of the Void, pp. 38-42 Matsu Turi Matsu Turi became the Dark Oracle of Water sometime after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133 where he was presumed killed during the retreat from the battle. A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tsuno Turi approached the Tsuno leader Tsuno Kurushimi in 1156 and formed an alliance with the Tsuno to bring about the fall of the Lion Clan. In the following years the Tsuno began to attack the Lion Clan restulting in attacks upon the Hall of Ancestors and Kitsu Tombs and the abduction of Matsu Domotai. A Matsu Vassal Turi sends the Lion leadership a message revealing his possession of the remains of Akodo. Turi offers the remains in exchange for a willing vassal of true Matsu lineage. Domotai, shaken from his recent captivity by the Tsuno, volunteers to be exchanged. The exchange takes place on the Black Tear Mountain in the Twilight Mountains in 1160. Domotai promptly commits seppuku rather than serve Turi. In his anger Turi unleashes Tsuno upon the retreating army carrying the remains. The army was prepared however, and begins routing the Tsuno. A moment of uncertainty forces Turi to flee and the Tsuno loose without his assistance. Matsu Satomi Some time later Turi took Domotai's sister, Matsu Satomi, as his student. She served him until she was killed in the attack that killed her mother, Matsu Ketsui. Legacies, by Nancy Sauer Encounter with Sasake In 1171 at the end of the War of Dark Fire, Yoritomo Sasake met Turi in his lair under Demon’s Thunder Falls, in the cliffs of his home Faro Island, the most southern one of the Islands of Spice and Silk. Turi offered him the Dark Covenant of Water in exchange for ownership of the island and its inhabitants. It seems that Sasake refused and left. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Turi's death In 1176 Turi died, struck with Judgment by Handan, the being formerly known as Isawa Mizuhiko. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman Hida Saiyuki After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) In 1200 the Conclave of Darkness was attended by Hida Saiyuki as the new Dark Oracle. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand External Links * Dark Oracle of Water (Shadowlands) Known Dark Oracle of Water Category:Oracles Category:Articles with Pictures